SkyClan: The Next Generation
by Candy Ride-DiNozzo
Summary: A story about 6 moons after Firestar's Quest. I'm impatient for SkyClan's Destiny, so I made my own SkyClan story. Centered around Cherrytail, Petalnose, and Tinystorm's kits. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was based off a roleplay idea I had that nobody liked, so I wrote it as a story.**

_SkyClan: The New Generation_

Allegiances

**SkyClan**

**Leader:** Leafstar- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Sharpclaw-dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Sageleaf- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:** Patchfoot-black-and-white tom with green eyes

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Clovertail- light brown she-cat, with a white belly, white legs, and green eyes.

Bounceheart-ginger tom

Rockclaw- black tom

Mintpelt- pale gray tom

**Apprentices:** None

**Queens:** Petalnose- very pale gray, almost white cat with blue eyes (mother of Patchfoot's kits)

Cherrytail- small tortoiseshell cat with green eyes (mother of Sharpclaw's kits)

Tinystorm- small white cat. (mother of Sparrowpelt's kits)

**Kits:** Thunderkit- 5 moon old black tom with green eyes (mother: Petalnose)

Rosekit- 5 moon old pink-gray and white she-cat with brown eyes (mother: Petalnose)

Rainkit- 5 moon old light gray tom with darker flecks and gray eyes (mother: Petalnose)

Berrykit- 3 moon oldbrown tom with amber eyes (mother: Cherrytail)

Riverkit-3 moon old blue-gray and white she-kit with crystal blue eyes (mother: Cherrytail)

Firekit- 3 moon old dark ginger tom with forest green eyes (mother: Cherrytail)

Sandkit- 2 moon old light ginger she-cat with white speckles and green eyes (mother: Tinystorm)

Cloudkit- 2 moon old pure white tom with yellow eyes and a stumpy tail (mother: Tinystorm)

Skykit- 2 moon old dark-brown tabby tom with blue-gray paws and blue eyes (mother: Tinystorm)

**Cats Outside Clans:**

Lichen- slender, mottled brown she-cat (Loner)

Tangle- large tabby tom with ragged fur and amber eyes (rouge)

Lily- cream-colored she-cat with brown legs, brown ears, a brown muzzle, a brown tail, and brilliant blue eyes (kittypet)

Rose- cream-colored she-cat with brown legs, brown ears, a brown muzzle, a brown tail, and brilliant blue eyes (kittypet)

Bella- tabby-and-white she-cat, with amber eyes (kittypet)

Oscar- muscular black tom with green eyes (kittypet)

A/N 2: Yeah, lots of kits and stuff. And NO APPRENTICES! :O Oh well, Petalnose's kits will be apprentices in a moon.

I'm just putting this up now, I have the first chapter half done... Warrior Awards was a fail attempt but you can read and review it if you want.

I'm also taking submissions for Cats Outside Clans, if you want any of those.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter one! Woah! Yeah, kinda lost the first chapter, sorry. But, I got a story alert, and no reviews. A STORY ALERT! My first one ever, thanks Harry Potter 101!**

**Correction: Tinystorm's kits are 3 moons, like Cherrytail's.**

**Anyway, this story is mostly centered on the kits. The ones I feel most comfortable writing about or the ones you want it to be about will be the ones that it's mostly centered around. I'm thinking one from each litter...?**

Chapter One

Rosekit purred as she woke up, blinking at the sight of the cave-nursery. She had been dreaming of trees and stone hollows, with dark green moss and springy grass, and then she could smell some different, odd scents, and then she saw a fight. She was afraid of fighting ever since some rouges attacked, sending her father, Patchfoot, into the medicine den for three moons. She was glad Sageleaf had been there to help him, and she remembered how Sageleaf had panicked when Echosong had died unexpectedly from lack of prey.

'Nothing important,' Rosekit thought quietly, prodding her brothers awake with her moss-soft paws.

"Thunderkit, Rainkit, wake up," she mewed quietly. Thunderkit awoke quickly, tackling his sister playfully, and landing on his other littermate, Rainkit.

Rainkit mewed in surprise, "Thunderkit!" He shook his gray fur out so that it would slowly lower itself back down. Rosekit laughed joyfully and padded out of the nursery, her pinkish-gray fur standing out against the blue sky above her. She quietly leaped to the ground and stared at the rushing river near her.

"Rainkit, Thunderkit! Everyone is outside!" Rosekit mewed, "The only cats not outside are Berrykit, his littermates, Sandkit, her littermates, and the queens!" Thunderkit stared at everyone, then ran, tumbling, toward Clovertail, the only she-cat that was a warrior that didn't have nursing kits. He smiled.

"Hi!"

"Thunderkit, what are you doing away from Petalnose?"

"We're going on an adventure!" Thunderkit pointed his tail at his littermates, who were now waking up the other kits.

"I hope you'll bring a warrior."

"Clovertail! Hunting patrol!" Sharpclaw growled. Clovertail made a meep-like sound and ran off after the already-leaving hunting patrol. Thunderkit turned and ran over to his littermates and the other two litters of kits, who were considerably smaller and younger. He prodded the younger litter of 3 moon olds, Tinystorm's, with his paw.

"Ready to go?" Rainkit mewed at everyone. They nodded, and set off, careful not to let any warriors see them.

~.x.x.~

"Thunderkit," Sandkit whined, shivering,"It's getting cold!" she leaned against Skykit, her littermate, and licked a small, soft light ginger paw when Skykit licked his blue-gray one. Cloudkit, the other kitten in their litter, purred and leaned into Sandkit's other side, looking at Thunderkit.

"I know, I know," Thunderkit mewed, trying not to scare them. They were lost, and he and Rosekit knew it. It was approaching sunset, and they had been exploring all day. The warriors probably hadn't even noticed their disappearance, they were probably out on border patrols or prey-hunting patrols. They didn't care about 9 kits.

"I'm scared," Riverkit wailed. Thunderkit licked her muzzle comfortingly, and opened his mouth to smell the air around them.

"Guys, I can smell fear-scent, and it's Sharpclaw's," Thunderkit mewed, and padded toward the scent, the other kits blundering quiet and scared behind him.

"I can scent them!" Sharpclaw yowled into the air. Cherrytail, Tinystorm, and Petalnose looked up, blinking away tears.

"Where are they?" Cherrytail mewed quietly, her spunk gone, the worry for her kits overtaking any other emotion.

"They're... on the river..."'

**A/N: Yeah. I don't know why I cut that off like that.**

**Please review?**


End file.
